forgotten memory's
by Okibimaru
Summary: Hitsugaya was in a 2 year coma after the war with Aizen, now he is awake but as lost all his memory's, now it is up to the captains of the gotai 13 to help him, will it work or is he lost forever
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not Owen bleach although I wish I did because it rocks **_

_**Forgotten memories**_

After the war with Aizen, Hitsugaya had been in a coma, stabbed through the chest by Ichimaru Gin, that's what they had said to everyone, but she knew it wasn't true, the fox faced Basterd had died long before that, she had made sure of that personally, it was her fault, she had done this to him,

Hinimori cried next to the bed the young captain occupied in the 4th division quarters, it had been two years since he fell asleep yet she remembered it like yesterday

(Flash back)

"Hitsugaya-kun, don't kill him please" she sobbed as the bleeding form of Aizen was about to receive the killing blow from the child prodigy

"Hinimori, back off he deserves to die for what he did to you"

"But shiro-chan, I love him" the boy stopped and a large blade went through him, Aizen smiled at him

"Thank you Hinimori-kun, you're a good girl" he then got up and walked away, only to be killed by Kurosaki Ichigo five minuets later, Hitsugaya laid on the floor dieing, the echo's of her words playing in his mind over and over again

"_But shiro-chan, I love him_" he couldn't stop hearing it "_but I had loved you, Momo, I would die for you_" Hyurinmaru interrupted his thoughts

"_And now you will die because of her, it suits as it was you who vowed to protect her, and I see no marks to say you failed, rest now Toushirou I can save your life but I don't know the state you will be in_" Hitsugaya smiled then closed his eyes "_you have always protected me Hyurinmaru, thank you_" with that the young captain fell asleep

(End flash back)

"Hinimori Taichou" the voice of her vice captain sounded in her ears "a captains meeting has been ordered, your presence has been asked as an urgency" the girl nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes

"Arigatou" she headed towards the captains hall and found everyone else was already there

"Late again I see, Hinimori Taichou" Hinimori winced at the harsh words that came from her former friend Matsamuto

"Forgive me Matsamuto Taichou I was attending to important business at the time" everyone else in the room avoided speech as the two women glared at each other

"Hinimori Taichou, Matsamuto Taichou, calm down immediately, this meeting was called by Unohana Taichou of the forth division"

"Thank you, Sou-Taichou, I have called this meeting because it greatly concerns the health of Hitsugaya, former captain of the tenth division" both Matsamuto and Hinimori looked up "we believe we have found away to bring him out of the coma"

"Then what's reason for this meeting, why not do it and have him wake up?" Kutchki Byakuya asked bluntly

"For this procedure we need the permission of all Captains that knew or were involved in anyway with Hitsugaya as it may cost his life if it fails, plus we need the presence of multiple powerful spirit forces to make it work"

"Will anyone who was not involved with Hitsugaya leave, everyone else sign your name on this paper" the Sou-Taichou spoke up as he wrote his name down, followed by the signature of Unohana

"He was my Taichou, I will help in anyway I can" Matsamuto said as she signed

"We were always there for him" Ukitate said as he and shunsui signed

"I got him in this mess so I will get him out" Hinimori said as she tired not to cry Ukitate held her in his arms for comfort

"I did not know him personally but he was a warrior none the less, I wont let him die till I fight him at least once" Zaraki was not known to be affectionate but all the captains Knew he had a soft spot for the whit haired captain

"He taught me Bankai when I was in the accadamy; I have been in his debt for a long time" Soi-Fongs comment shocked the rest of the room but the signing continued until there were thirteen signatures on the paper

"So be it, I will be in the 4th division preparing, please be in Hitsugaya's room in 3 hours or we shall start without you" the 4th division captain left the room and headed to the 4th Division

"this meeting is over, when we meet in the 4th division remember who it is we are saving, do not let emotions get in the way as it may cause problems in the procedure, you may go" the captains all walked out the room some were talking to each other whilst others just left

"If this procedure goes well you know Unohana Taichou will be in line for the next Sou-Taichou right?" Ukitate asked no one in particular

"She has worked hard and been he almost as long as the Sou-Taichou himself so I would not be surprised" Soi-fong said in a matter of factly tone, Hinimori just kept walking right back to the 5th division quarters were she prepared herself for what was going to happen

"_shiro-chan, I will save you_" she sat in her office for the next three hours doing paperwork then headed of to the 4th division quarters.

"Ok is everyone hear" Unohana counted everyone as Zaraki was the last to arrive "good, now everyone draw your Zanpactou" this got a few odd looks but they all did as the were told "place the blades to his heart" 12 blades came together forming a circle "now when I tell you to I want you to all stab him there at the same time and then poor in as much spirit force as possible"

"WHAT!" Hinimori and Matsamuto said in union

"I will not stab him" Matsamuto said bluntly

"I already hurt him once I wont do it again" Hinimori looked both shocked and angry

"If you want to save him you will do it" the 4th division captain spoke calmly but her Authority was clear as they both stopped complaining as replaced the swords, she then placed an odd head band on his forehead then using her Zanpactou she poured some spirit force in making it glow red, she then place her sword with the others

"Ok then, three" Hinimori closed her eyes "two" if this didn't work she would die, and so would he "one" this was it "NOW!" thirteen blades pierced the heart of the young boy and everyone began pouring in there spirit force. Two minuets later the wound was stitched and everyone sat outside waiting, Unohana came out a small smile on her face

"What happened?" asked Hinimori

"He is awake, but there are side effects" Hinimori's smile of relief turned to total fear

"He doesn't remember anything"

The captains all stood up at this news, Hinimori edged into the room to find a young boy with white hair curled up into a ball in the corner his wide emerald eyes watched the door with fear as the other captains began to walk in

"Stand back and give him space" Unohana cautioned but Hinimori didn't listen she edge forward until she was centimetres apart from him, she crouched down low an held out her hand, the young boy looked at her a moment as if thinking if he should take it then he let out a small whimpering sound like an animal trapped knowing it was doomed

"Hinimori Taichou pleases back away" Unohana's voice remained calm as usual Hinimori did as she was told and stood were the other captains were

"What is wrong with him?" the usually calm and UN emotional Byakuya was now sounding like a normal person, what was more unusual was the tears that had appeared on Soi-Fongs face

"He's scared of us" she said at that moment Hitsugaya jumped for the door in an attempt to escape but Zaraki caught him

"Oh no you don't pip squeak" he pined the boy down to the bed as he squirmed and fought back but to know prevail

"stop it Zaraki your hurting him" Hinimori called as she and Matsamuto tried to pull him of but before they could Hitsugaya stopped moving he eyes stared into Zaraki's as he continued to hold the young boy down

"There we go, Unohana Taichou if you please" he said in a gruff voice, the 4th division bought an injection over and inserted it into the boy's neck, he instantly fell asleep

"We shall hold him in the 12th division holding cell as it is designed to keep the most powerful subjects in" said mayuri "and I promise not to lay a finger on him unless I am told to" this ernt an improving nod from the other captains "you may all come and visit him when you wish, Zaraki Taichou, would you be so kind as to bring him to my Division?" the large man nodded and followed the 12th division captain out of the 4th

"ok everyone due to his awakening you may all take a week off, try to relax and I would like everyone to visit him at some point, oh and try to help him remember who he is" the Sou-Taichou let his words sink in before saying "your dismissed"

**Ok I hope you liked that, the next load of chapters will be from Hitsugaya's point of view and each chapter will have one or two captains visiting him plus a few looks into his past when he was alive, please review and add any comments on what you would like to see happen. **

**Thank you ******


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forgotten Memory's**_

_**Chapter 2 the first visit**_

He sat in his cell; it was larger then he expected it to be and many luxury's had been placed there for him, a large bowl of fruit in the morning, a box of food for the afternoon and then a plate of meat and vegetables at night, he noticed a sword that sat on the other side of the room outside his prison, it had a green strap on it and he couldn't help but feel incomplete without it

"Hitsugaya? Are you awake?" the 12th division captain had been holding the ex captain for two day's and still no improvements had been made "I bought you food" at the sight of the older man the young boy coward at the end of his bed, his eyes as wide as they could go "come now, do not be afraid, I promised I would not experiment on you" the young boy still did not approach him "ah well I will give you more time" the 12th division captain walked of and sighed to his daughter Nemu "Nemu, put two doses of the secret formula in his water when you next bring him a meal"

"But father you promised" her voice was low and warning

"I know but I want to see him back to normal, this new tonic I made is supposed to force old memories back to him" Nemu nodded before putting the try of food down on a table and slipping the liquid in his water, luckily it didn't change colour

"Hitsugaya-san, I bought you food and drink" her calm voice had become slightly pleasant to the small child as the 12th division had realised he only approached soft and gentle women, one of the members had stated that this reminded him of a lot of animals in the living world as most took a liking to women and young children for there higher voices, the white haired boy looked at her briefly before cautiously crawling to the tray, he picked up some of the food and nibbled at it, Nemu smiled as she saw the slight happiness in his eyes and he continued to eat, next he took the water and gulped it down in one

His eyes widened and a look of despair replaced the happiness that was there only moments ago, he fell to the floor and began twitching, his mouth trembling and his eyes blank with fear

"Taichou!" Nemu called out and her father came running through, he quickly opened the cell door and picked the boy up before using flash step to take him to the 4th division.

"This captains meeting has been called 4th division captain Unohana"

"Thank you Sou-Taichou, Hitsugaya has been deeply traumatised, our friend hear" she shot a cold look at the 12th division captain "tried to help him remember who he was by giving him a tonic, it however only bought up the dreams he had whilst in a coma, they were all of death of people he knew before the war, he was confused at these dreams" she paused a moment to let it sink in "I don't advise he goes back to the 12th division as he is clearly scared of you"

"Were would you advise we place him Uhonhana Taichou"

"bring him to the 10th division" Matsamuto's love for her captain had been close to that of a mother and her son a one point in the war, so it was only right that she looked after him.

"What about the 11th" Zaraki growled "I think we need him to build up his strength before anything else"

The other captains thought about it for a moment before all agreeing

"Once again I ask you to visit him and try to help as much as possible

The following day:

"Ok now kid come on, you need to be outside" Zaraki had asked for a strong kido member to come over and place a barrier around the 11th division training yard, he had also requested for Hyurinmaru to be bought as well, the young boy stepped out feebly into the middle and looked up at the large captain

"_The kid doesn't, seem to be fazed by me, how strange_" Zaraki's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Hitsugaya eying his old sword "ah this is yours boy" he handed the sword to him, and like a reflex the sheath was removed and the white haired captain held the ice dragon again, Zaraki smiled and drew his own sword "want a round kid?" Zaraki looked slightly confused as a smile spread across the young boy's face, all of a sudden he jumped up at Zaraki and the cold steal of Hyurinmaru met with Zariki's and the fight began there swords clashed over and over again, after an hour of fighting the boy suddenly stopped, he looked around to find 12 people sat on the steps all staring at him and the colossus known as Zaraki, he stared at them all for a moment before a giant grin planted itself on his face and he began to laugh, all the other captains were shocked, Toushirou had never laughed, he was always to busy fighting hollows or doing paperwork, but now the boy was acting his age, well, the one he resembled, the 15 year old look alike sat on the floor holding Hyurinmaru by the hilt and examining the blade

"ok Kid lets put it away" the boy looked blankly at Zaraki before he put the sword in it's sheath smiling, but when the giant of a man took the sword the smile faded and he looked small, weak and scared again

"wait give him back his sword" Ichigo stood up and walked into the arena before handing the sword back to the boy, as soon as it was in his hands he was smiling again.

"Why dose his mood change when his sword is removed?" Hinimori stood in the Captains hall, tears in her eyes as she couldn't bear anymore of this from Hitsugaya

"Hinimori Taichou, it could be that Hitsugaya's connection with Hyurinmaru is stronger then we thought, he feels incomplete without it and needs Hyurinmaru to be happy, it's almost like a child who is connected to his blanket" Uhohana captain of the 4th division spoke in her calm voice as she explained the situation to the other captains

"H, H, Hinimori?" everyone turned around and found the boy away from his seat were he had been sleeping moments ago, staring into the petite girls eyes, his own Azure eyes wide in shock

"Shirou-Chan, what's wrong" the boy continued to stare at her but his eyes looked lifeless

"Baka, Hinimori, I, I" before he could finish his sentence he broke out the trance and the smiling boy holding Hyurinmaru was there again, he laughed joyfully and then started running around the room trying to get the captains to catch him

"What was that" Ukitate asked as his eyes followed the boy around

"The kids been remembering things, his memories are returning" Zaraki stated as he avoided a small tackle

"We have to help him" Hinimori was crying now

"Shirou-Chan?" Matsamuto called "come hear son" everyone was shocked as Hitsugaya walked over to the busty blonde and let her embrace him in her arms

"I will take him to the 10th division, look after him there" the other captains nodded and left "come Shirou-Chan, lets go home" she took his small hand in hers and led him out the meeting hall and back to his old room.

**Ok chapter 2 is done and dusted, well I hope it is, anyway hopes you liked it and please review.**

**If there are any couples you would like to see through this fic (Hitsugaya coupling only) please leave your suggestions in your review (YOAI couplings not included) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forgotten Memories chapter 3**_

_**Memories found**_

"Uuuh, oh god" the busty Captain of the 10th division fell out her bed, Sake bottles were all over the floor,

"Matsumoto Taichou" the third seat of there division stood at her door

"What is it?"

"Hitsugaya has woken up, he is asking for you"

"Take me to him" she ordered the third seat, nodding he lead her to the young boy's room

"M, M, M, Matsumoto" he pointed at her with an expression that could be best described as searching

"Toushiro? Do you remember me?" the young boy's expression went blank again as he held Hyurinmaru, then the large grin on his face returned, and his laugh filled to room, it bought tears to the busty blondes eyes as she watched him, it wasn't that he had lost his memories, everyone did when they first entered soul society, but it was the fact that he had lost himself, he was no longer the young yet powerful captain that would send shivers down the spin of anyone who crossed him (this also included the other captains who had known about his short temper) now he was a simple boy who's life's happiness was tied to his sword, would he end up like Zaraki? Would he be just another blood thirsty member of the 11th division? Would he throw his life away just for the sake of a good battle were he is consumed by his lust for battle and get himself killed? She didn't know but she wanted her old captain back

"P, P, Paper work" she looked up at him again and saw him walking over to his old desk, he climbed up onto the chair, grabbed a pen and began scribbling

For a second the young woman could have sworn her old captain was back, then she walked over and saw just black scribbles all over the page "Paper work" he said smiling again, she patted him on the head and let him continue, she sat down on her desk and watched him for a while

"Matsumoto-san?" she looked up to see Hinamori

"What do you want" she replied coldly

"Is Hitsugaya-Kun hear?" she looked as the woman pointed towards his old desk, and there she saw the sleeping young captain on his desk, a piece of paper lying on his desk, scribbles all over it

"He's starting to remember things you know?"

"He is?" the blonde nodded and Hinamori let a small smile cross her lips

"Thanks' I'll leave you alone now"

"No it's ok Momo you can stay" Matsumoto smiled at the younger captain who sat down on the sofa.

Two weeks later 

Ukitate sat in his office, the paperwork was piling up as usual and his lack of a vice captain meant that he was stuck just with his two 3rd seats who liked to do nothing better then argue over anything and everything always to get in his good graces

"Will you to be ok hear? I'm going to go visit Shiro-kun"

"Yes captain Ukitate" they both said in unison, the captain smiled as he walked out the division and headed to the tenth.

"Captain Soi-Fong, were are you going?" the vice captain of the second asked

"Hitsugaya-kun must be feeling lonely by now I will go visit him"

The two captains of the 13th and 2nd division met outside the doors to the 10th they had both expected to see the young boy sat on the floor looking as innocent as he had when they had seen him after his fight with Zaraki but instead they found him standing in his shinigami robes with Hyurinmaru slung over his back

"Oh, Ukitate, Soi-Fong, what are you doing hear" his voice sounded more child like now, he was also taller then they remembered as he had looked like a infant when he was scared and backed in a corner, but what was most surprising was that he was talking

"Shiro-kun, when did you start talking again" Ukitate's smile widened as he saw the grin on Hitsugaya's face

"My Fighting sessions with Zaraki helped me with my confidence, my memory's still fuzzy though, and I can't remember much past since I woke up"

Soi-Fong smiled at how happy the white haired boy looked "_he's so much older now, he seems happier, and he looks soooo, wait what you are thinking, snap out of it_" Soi-Fong mentally slapped herself

"Err Soi-Fong are you ok?"

"What? Yea im Fine Hitsugaya-kun, just a bit tired" she tried to hide her slight blush but not well enough as Ukitate noticed "well I better get going" she waved to them both and then left, her face began getting redder

"Shiro-kun, would you excuse me for a moment" the boy nodded then watched as the older man walked back to his division.

"_Wow, who would have thought, Soi-fong fancies hitsugaya-kun; maybe, it's time I went back to doing what I did before I died" Matsumoto smiled evilly. _

**What was Matsumoto in her past life, what is she going to do now, sorry if this isn't the pairing you wanted but a lot of people hear wanted to see Soi-Fong and Hitsugaya to get with each other, if there are any other pairings you would like to see between any other charecters please let me know. **

**Cheers ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forgotten Memories chapter 4**_

Hitsugaya sat beneath the large Sakura Tree that sat in the middle of the 10th division quarters; he had been told by Matsumoto that it had been his thinking place once

"_Toushirou, can you hear me?_"

"What the, who is that?"

"_I knew there would be side effects when I saved you but I didn't think memories loss would be one of them oh and you don't have to talk out load with me just think it_"

"Hyurinmaru? Is that you?"

"_Yes now you got it, I'm your swords spirit, long time no see Toushirou-kun_"

The two began talking again, something the dragon missed very much for just over two years

"So what your saying is, you can talk to other peoples Zanpactous?"

"_That's exactly what I'm saying_"

"Wow, that's cool"

"_You know what? I like this new you, the old Toushirou was always so serious_" Hyurinmaru put on a grouchy voice that made the white haired boy laugh "_wow did you just laugh, you haven't done that since before you entered the Academy_"

"I'm guessing I should stay like this then"

"_Absolutely_" Hitsugaya smiled again before standing up and walking back inside "_you know, I was talking to some of the other captain level swords yesterday_"

"Oh, and what did you talk about"

"_Naturally you_" the boy smiled again "_what, the captains are all worried about you, and so are other people_"

"Ok I get it, so what did they say then?"

"_Well for starters most of them are saying the captains are all talking about ways to help you get your memories back and from what Senbonzakura say's the 6__th__ division are planning something really big_"

"I should be careful then?" the dragon merely huffed witch ended the convocation as someone walked into the room

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you ok?"

"Hinamori Taichou" the boy bowed deeply causing her to blush

"You don't need to be formal with me Hitsugaya-kun; we've been friends to long to be formal"

"Hinamori-san then?"

"Yes that would be fine"

"Is there a reason why u came hear? Do you need anything?" the girl shook her head and sat down

"I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"_Toushirou, she is the reason you ended up like this, it's her fault_"

"What are you talking about?" then the memories came flooding back, Aizens, betrayal, the war against the Arrancar, the final fight with Aizen

(Flash back)

"_But shiro-chan, I love him_"

(End flash back)

"Get away from me"

"But Hitsugaya-kun I just wanted to"

"GET OUT" his rage took over him, learning that Hinamori had betrayed him that deeply had hurt him badly, his hand flew to the hilt of his blade and he drew it quickly pointing it at the girl "why Hinamori, why?"

"S, S, Shirou-chan, I didn't"

"Just answer me"

"Because I loved him, and you were just a poor boy from town" the words struck him hard "and if you can't find away to forgive me then I guess that's that, I waited so long for you to wake up, hoping that everything would be ok but I guess it wont will it?" with that she drew out her sword "see you later Hitsugaya-kun" she lunged the sword at him her anger swelling up but he dodged easily, making he even angrier

"Hinamori, what are you doing?" Matsumoto stood in the door way, the young girl turned to face the older woman who gasped at the amount of killing intent she had in her

"He tried to kill Aizen Taichou, I can't forgive him"

"Hinamori put your sword down or I will kill you" then she saw it the red glow beginning in her eyes, she was still under Aizens control, his swords power still effected her "fine I will have to kill you"

The dead body of the 5th division captain Hinamori Momo lay on the floor to the 10th division

"Hinamori Taichou was under the control of the deceased Arrancar leader Aizen, her actions were not of her own will" the captain commander spoke out very clearly to the other captains "we shall have to find a new captain, so I want everyone hear to look among the squads for anyone who has either obtained or is close to obtaining Bankai"

"Hai Sou-Taichou" they all said in unison.

"Sou-Taichou?" Matsumoto looked at there leader with fear in her eyes "if Hinamori Taichou was still under his control wouldn't that mean Aizen is still Alive?"

**Well there was chapter 4 done, what did you think of it, a lot of people wanted Hinamori out of the picture so I thought I should get rid of her in style **

**Anyway please review weather you liked it or not and still open for anyother pairing suggestions between captains or Hitsugaya. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forgotten memories chapter 5 Aizens return**_

The General commander of all soul society sat in his office the other captains all stood at the front of his desk

"after witnessing what happened to Hinamori Taicho we can only assume the traitor Aizen Sasuke is still alive there is also the need to find a new captain for the 5th squad, do any among you have a vice captain who can achieve Bankai?"

"I have such a candidate" Ichigo stepped forwards

"Kurosaki Taicho, you have a member in your squad?" the orange haired man nodded

"Vice Captain Kutchki Rukia has Achieved Bankai, I nominate her for the position of 5th Squad Captain"

After all the approvals and objectives were made the General turned to his final topic

"Now we need to discuss Hitsugaya Toushiro, Matsomoto Taichou is currently away on a mission in the living world so I need one of you to watch him, it seems after Hinamori Taichou attacked him it seems he has become the scared boy he was when he woke up" the other Captains all looked up in shock

"So were back to base one" Renji growled the old man nodded

"I will watch him" Soi Fong stepped out of the line "my vice is currently leading the squad on a training mission and all my paper work is done, I will watch him" despite his surprise the general commander agreed.

Sitting on a stone the white haired teen quietly watched as a hell butterfly flew past him following it with his eyes he watched it land on a delicate long finger

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun, I'll be looking after you today"

"Matsomoto?" Soi Fong smiled

"I'm afraid she is not hear right now, I'll take care of you until she comes back" extending her hand she waited till he took it and then led him towards the second division.

By the time they got there she had no idea what to do, back when he was his normal self she would have thought that playing mind games like chess would be what he was into, however after his time in Hueco Mundo he had grown a lot, he no longer looked like he was the young twelve year old boy that everyone seemed to treat him as, infact he looked a good four years older, his eyes however held a fear, not the kind that one has when entering a new school but this was far more feral, a fear of pain, of people, he flinched and became anxious at the slightest movement. Eventually the second division captain managed to get him to calm down and he fell asleep on the couch in her office at this point Soi Fong couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, sure his hair was still a mess and he had a scar running across his left cheek but it only added to his looks

"Soi Fong Taichou?" looking up she saw he was finally awake again

"What is it Hitsugaya-kun?"

"What where we like before all this?" his face was in a thoughtful trance as if he was trying to remember things "you see I lost all memories of before I was tortured"

"well you where a Captain once, of the tenth division, we didn't speak much except during captain meetings, our squads worked together a lot for missions in the living world so are talk was usually about missions"

"I see" he looked thoughtful again "were we friends then?"

"I would say we where" a small smile crossed his lips and he got up "where are you going?"

"No where in particular, there's a hot spring near by, I need a soak" he began walking in the direction of the springs, Soi Fong couldn't help but smile as she followed.

As the two walked through the doors two figures stepped in front of them

"Ukitaki Taichou, Soul-Taichou" Soi Fong looked surprised to see them both there

"Good afternoon Soi Fong Taichou, Hitsugaya-Kun, have a nice bath" with that the Soul-Taichou left leaving the white haired man alone with the pair

"Err would you mind if I joined you? Nodding in approval the captain of squad two moved towards the woman's changing rooms leaving the men to go to there's

"So Hitsugaya-kun, are you enjoying Soi Fong Taichou's company?" the white haired teen nodded

"Yes she is very kind to me" Ukitaki laughed

"that would be a first" Hitsugaya looked at him questionably "well you see, she never really talks much, however she was rather concerned when you woke up" nodding the both slipped into the water and instantly relaxed, after five minuets of soaking they heard a faint splash that indicated Soi Fong's enter into the girls bath, it was concealed behind a small wall of rock so people couldn't peak but were still able to converse "ah Soi Fong Taichou, how is your bath?

"It is satisfactory"

"That is good to hear, well I must be going, I have plenty to do in my division" with that the captain of the thirteenth division left, an awkward silence hung in the air, Soi Fong who normally was very uptight and strict was the first to break it

"So shall we go Hitsugaya-kun?"

"y- Yea" climbing out Soi Fong couldn't help but notice the strong muscles that plated his upper torso, quickly looking away she pretended to be adjusting her towel whilst hiding the big blush on her face, little did she know the young teen to had turned around, the sheer beauty of this women was unbelievable, never in his life had he remembered such feelings, which for him wasn't much to go by as he had no recolition of anything before his capture. He was just about to turn back around when a small noise caught his attention, the shock caused him to go back to his scared normal state and he scrabbled behind a rock, Soi Fong heard the commotion from her changing room and ran out forgetting that she was now completely naked, running to the rock the young teen was hiding behind, placing one hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing it she smiled when the tension in his face sank, then was confused when a very large blush appeared on his face as he stared at her, slowly looking down she noticed her full glory Yourichi style, her face suddenly red she made a quick retreat to her changing room and hurriedly put her uniform back on.

As she emerged Hitsugaya continued to stare at her like he had been only a few moments ago

"Th-that was, err, well, err" Soi Fong place a finger on his lip

"Hitsugaya-kun, I need you to keep this between us" the young teen slowly nodded, with that the second division slowly began moving closer

"Soi Fong Taichou, what are you doing?"

"Well Hitsugaya, lets say this is my insurance you'll keep quite" she leaned in closer and there lips connected, at first it felt wired, after all it was his first kiss, slowly it depend and a duel between there toungs began, he heard her moan slightly into his mouth and realized his hands had caught her waist, breaking the kiss Hitsugaya looked into her eyes

"Soi Fong Taichou" she smiled warmly at him, and then taking him by the hand she led him out of the bath house.

Waking up a few hours later Hitsugaya noticed he was back in his room in the tenth division, everything was black, it must be night now he thought, thumbing around he found his candle and match, lighting it up he looked around the room.

The window was open and a soft breeze made the curtains flap around silently, he could see cherry blossoms from the tree in his garden fly past the window.

A sound disturbed his thoughts; a foot step came from the shadows of the unlit area in his room

"Who's there?" his voice was croaky and full of fear

"Why don't you remember me, Hitsugaya-kun?" there was no mistake in that voice, total fear gripped him as his body refused to move and he began to shake involuntary

"Aizen" the man began to move closer

"Lets have a little chat, Hitsugaya-kun" forcing himself back into the wall the young teen whimpered like a small animal.

The following morning Soi Fong went to the tenth division to check on her new 'friend' coming into his room she noticed the bed was unmade, very unlike captain Hitsugaya, then she spotted a note on his desk, picking it up she read the letter, it was addressed to the captains of soul society

'to all my fellow comrades, due to the recent war I have been in the most forward terms, pissed off, although it has taken me two years I have created a small band of Arrancar, however they are powerful enough to destroy you all, we have taken Hitsugaya Toushiro prisoner in the hueco Mundo, I Aizen Souske am drawing you the thirteen captains out, come save your friend and face your final doom'

Looking up from the letter Soi Fong's eyes welled up with tears before she burst from the room heading to the bell tower.

**Ok that's chapter five done, sorry it took so long everyone, I have had trouble with a lot of my story's lately, I will try get the next chapter up as soon as possible, well thanks for reading XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten memories chapter 6**

**The mission**

"Now that you are all hearing, I call this meeting into session" the General Commander everyone stopped there talking and looked over at the aging man "Soi Fong Taichou, please explain to us what happened when you found the note" the young woman stepped forwards and addressed the other captains

"After I had spent a day with Hitsugaya-kun" many of the captains gave each other knowing looks at the odd addressing of the young captains name "I went to check on him the following morning as Matsomoto Taichou was still not back from her mission" the busty blonde captain nodded her approval that her fellow comrade was willing to check on her former captain, nodding back Soi Fong continued "when I arrived his bedroom was unusually messy, at first I thought it to be typical teenage boy behaviour, it wasn't until I found the note that I discovered signs of a struggle, the note had the name of Aizen Underlined in blood, after analysis in the twelfth division we have confirmed it to be Hitsugaya-kun's" several captains including Matsomoto, Ichigo and Renji cried out there outrage on this matter.

"General I would like to request a small group is sent to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Hitsugaya" Ichigo looked at the General with determination on his face

"How many do you wish to take?"

"I would suggest a small band of us, maybe six" sighing the old man closed his eyes, after a few seconds he looked up again

"Granted, I will give this mission to Soi Fong Taichou and Kurosaki Taichou, please choose four other people to accompany you" after a joint discussion the two captains faced the other captains

"We have each chosen two people to take" Soi Fong said clearly "I wish to ask Matsomoto Taichou and Kenpachi Taichou to come" the two nodded, it was obvious why she chose them, Matsomoto for her knowledge of Hueco Mundo and her undying loyalty to Hitsugaya and Kenpachi for his sheer power and ability to take down anything that wasn't named Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki Taichou, please name the two you wish to take" waiting a second Ichigo stayed silent before saying

"I wish to take Renji Taichou and Miss Kutchki Rukia" before anyone had time to move the captain of the sixth division spoke up

"I will not allow it" everyone looked up expectedly "my sister will not go through to the Hueco Mundo, you can take someone else instead" Ichigo was about to answer back when the General stopped him with his 'don't argue' looks

"Fine, Unohana Taichou, will you accompany us on this mission in Rukia's stead?" after both Renji and Unohana nodded the General slammed his large Cain into the ground

"Then it is settled, you depart in one hour" he quickly turned to his vice captain and told him to ask Urahara to ready a portal for them.

One Hour later the six captains stood next to the two giant wooden poles Urahara had just finished the chant and all except Ichigo, Renji and Matsomoto gasped at the sight

"Ok everyone, lets go" Ichigo's voice was commanding and deep, he knew he would have to take command in order to get everyone back home, they all nodded and jumped through the portal.

In the Hueco Mundo Aizen sat in a chair with six other people looking up at him, they where the new Espada, he noticed they all flinched as a huge amount of spiritual pressure entered there realm, smiling Aizen got up

"Aizen, where are you, you slimy kidnapping basted" the voice of Kurosaki Ichigo filled the room as he and five other Captains entered the room.

**Sorry for making this such a short chapter, I wanted this to be like an epilogue to the second half of the story. Well later people **


End file.
